This is an application for a final year of support to complete data analyses in a study of the effects of prenatal exposure to neuroleptic drugs on human development. This study is based on earlier studies in which we found that rats exposed prenatally to neuroleptics suffer a lasting decrement in the number of brain dopamine receptors and disturbances in dopamine dependent behavior. Behavioral consequences of prenatal neuroleptic exposure in humans have not been studied previously. The NINCDS Collaborative Perinatal Project data which are being used for our study include information on over 50,000 pregnancies. Data are available on drug intake during pregnancy and on the child's physical and behavioral development during the first seven years of life. The sample includes psychotic/neurotic women who were given neuroleptics or nausea and vomiting as well as a large control population who were not exposed to these drugs. Statistical analyses are being carried out using logistic regression, multiple regression analysis of variance, set correlation and other multivariate techniques. We have found, thus far, highly significant effects of prenatal neuroleptic exposure on various aspects of motor development as reflected in poor performance on the Bayley Scales of Motor Development and a decrease in unusual motor movements and postural adjustments. We have also found effects on activity level, height and weight. These functions are all believed to be regulated or modulated by the dopaminergic system.